The Deadly secret
by ShutupTommy
Summary: .:CHAPTER 10 UP!:. Things are getting interesting now! When Malfoy and Hermione have to do a history of magic project together, they find themselves in a little kind of an adventure. Can Malfoy really carry on hating Hermione? plz RAR!! ^.~
1. Chapter 1: Feelings in the library

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related material belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Author's notes: Well erm... this is my first Harry Potter Romance ^.~ actually, it's the first romance i've ever written, but I hope you enjoy it! I dunno why, but I decided to to a Malfoy falling for Hermione fic, cos for some reason I love storys when the evil falls in love with the bad ^.~  
  
*********  
  
Chapter one  
  
The classrooms throughout Hogwarts seemed to be drooping at this time on day and year. The sun had just left it's throne of the highest in the sky, and was slowly descending back towards the horizon; while the 'History of Magic' class stared longingly at it's afternoon beauty through the window.  
  
"And that is why," echoed Professor Binns' continuous drone "we use use Floo Powder, instead, of Fire Crab Skin." The transparent teacher swivelled around on the spot, and began scribbling swirly letters onto the old black-board.  
  
"Harry, what's the time?" Ron yawned. He had his own watch, but the fact that he was half way through double history of magic seemed to have drained all of his energy.  
  
"Two 'clock." Harry yawned back, now resting his head on his other hand. He didn't bother looking at his watch because he'd already done so about thirty secounds before.  
  
"What??? Only Tw-" Ron quickly stopped, realising that he had called that out a tad too loud; most of the class were looking at him.  
  
It took a few minutes for Harry to realise that he and Ron were the only ones not doing anything. He had been staring at a portrait of a fat wizard in red robes holding a frog; Ron was just staring out of the window.  
  
"Er... Ron?" Harry nudged his friend.  
  
"Wha..?" Ron replied lazily.  
  
"Does something tell you we're meant to be doing something?" Ron ripped his gaze away from the window and started to look around the room. Harry was right; everybody apart from them was scribbling away with their quills; apart from a small wizard with brown hair who was picking his nose.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes you two!" came a voice from a girl next to Ron "We're supposed to be summarising everything Professor Binns has just been talking about!" Hermione finished, whispering furiously.  
  
"Er... what was he talking about...?" moaned Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron you can copy mine!" Seamus whispered. He was sitting next to Harry so he slid his parchment across the table a little, giving Harry a better view.  
  
"Thanks." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Ron started to copy off Harry's work. Hermione glared at them. She disapproved of them copying off someone else's work. She sighed and quickly caught Malfoy's eye (Malfoy and the other Slytherins were glaring at her and Harry.) She ignored the Slytherins and continued with her work.  
  
About half an hour later ("Half and hour??... more like half a year!!" Ron exclaimed after asking Harry how much further into the lesson they were), Professor Binns cleared his throat and started to talk again in his incredibly boring tone of voice -  
  
"I am to set you a project of the invasion of the South-Turkish Merpeople. You will be working in pairs... which I will be setting Ronald Weasley!-" Ron let go of Harry's robes, clearly upset that he couldn't go with his best friend.  
  
"-I have placed all your names within this glass globe. When I release the names, they will reassemble into pairs. Those pairs will be pairs in completing your project." Professor Binns pointed to a glass ball, about the size of a basketball, with all of the student's names dancing about inside. He lifted the lid of the glass ball and instantly all of the names rushed out, quickly finding another name to float beside. Finally, there was a beautiful display of shining gold names, floating in front of Professor Binns; all of them had seemed to match themselves with a fellow name.  
  
"Aha! The pairs are as follows!... Mr. Longbottom, you will work with Miss. Brown!..." The Professor went on and on, calling all the student's names out, each time receiving high moans as everyone was paired up with someone they didn't like very much. Finally- "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Parkinson...("Eeeewww!" Pansy shrieked) and Mr. Potter with Miss. Patil... oh yes, and Miss. Granger with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione went white. Malfoy's anger was obvious-  
  
"But sir!!!" he stood up, crashing his chair into the wall, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy sit down!!" barked the Professor. Malfoy grabbed his chair, slammed it on the ground in front of his desk and landed as heavily as he could on it, crossing his arms and glaring at him.  
  
"Now," Professor Binns continued "you have a week only to complete this project, same amount as usual. I give you permission to spend the rest of this lesson researching in the library. You may go."  
  
Harry turned to his best friend "Hermione just don't pay any attention to what Malfoy says. He's just a stupid git." Harry placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"Yeah," Ron added "besides, you don't have to work with him, just do it all yourself and leave him beggin'! Ha ha, yeah, that'll serve the bugger right!" Hermione let out a small laugh. She didn't look so white now.  
  
"Thanks you too!" she hugged each of them "I'm off to the library then!"  
  
"She's mad!" Ron laughed, watching her run out of the class-room "She wants to start it now??"  
  
Harry sighed "C'mon Ron, let's go play some chess!" "Yeah!"  
  
*********  
  
Hermione sat with her dozens of books piled around her as usual. She was reading 'Merpeople: Betrayals through the centuries' so closely that her nose was almost pressed against the page. She didn't notice somebody walking up behind her.  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy snapped, making her jump. He sniggered.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here, Malfoy." she sneered, her eyes remaining on the page.  
  
"Neither did I!" Malfoy picked up one of her books and began flicking through the pages. "Just thought you might want some help!" he slammed the book back down onto the table.  
  
"Don't do that!" Hermione shrieked "You'll damage it!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Granger!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Malfoy why are you here if you don't want to work!"  
  
"I am going to work!" he snapped back at her. Hermione could have sworn that Malfoy gave a little shudder as he snatched up a nearby chair and placed it at the table. Hermione looked at Malfoy puzzled as he carelessly grabbed a book and plopped onto his chair.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Malfoy threw down his old book and grabbed another one, just as Hermione did the same, this time choosing a much thicker book than 'Merpeople: Betrayals through the centuries.' She spotted him looking at her with his cold silvery eyes. He quickly looked back down at the book in his lap after noticing how she had caught his eye. He looked quite flustered. Hermione could see him out of the corner of her eye; he was looking at his book all right, but she could tell that he wasn't actually reading anything; his eyes remained on one spot of the page. He seemed to be lost in thought. he quickly glanced over at Hermione again, then back down at his book. Hermione noticed that for the first time ever, his usually pale cheeks had gone slightly pink.  
  
He looked at Hermione again- "I knew you were clever Granger, but I never knew that you could read upside-down." he said plainly, snapping his book shut and placing it on the table. Hermione quickly turned her book the right way up, blushing furiously. She had been concentrating so much on watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eye that she hadn't realised that she had been 'supposedly' reading upside-down.  
  
"Okay yes, that was a stupid thing I just did... but why am I blushing!!!" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Malfoy's cheeks were still pink and he looked like he was freaked out about something. He jumped out of his seat.  
  
"See you, Granger!" he muttered nastily, turning around and bumping into Ron who had just come into the library. "Well, well, if it isn't Weasley... where's Potter then? Did he finally die?..."  
  
"He's as Quidditch practise, something you Slytherins don't bother to do!" Ron said quietly, clenching his shaking fists.  
  
"What a shame. Have fun with your, 'Boyfriend', Granger!" Malfoy spat, leaving her with Ron.  
  
"Hermione, come to the common room with me! I'm a loner!" Ron whined. Hermione was in deep thought. "Wha-what...?" she stuttered, still staring at the library door from which Malfoy had disappeared to.  
  
"Hellooo?..." Ron started to wave his hand in front of Hermione's face. "Oh no! What did he call you this time??" he finished, changing his tone of voice to that of a concerned friend.  
  
"He didn't call me anything..."  
  
"Oh yeah right! I bet he-"  
  
"No honestly, he didn't! There's something wrong with him!"  
  
"Oh well, who cares! C'mon Hermione, let's go, you've been working for ages!"  
  
"I have been working for one hour Ron, that's not very much!" Hermione answered, she looked as if she'd been offended and her eyes were flaring at Ron.  
  
"Hermione Come on!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Okay okay! Just let me put all of these books back..." but before she had a chance to, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the library. 


	2. Chapter 2: Split minds through the nigh...

Author's notes: Okay, this chapter is pretty short, but I thought it really needed to be separated! The third chapter might take a little longer, 'cause I'm probably gunna do a bit of art to go with each chapter ^.^ (me like drawing very much!)  
  
*********  
  
Chapter two  
  
Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common room with Ron, where they talked a little with Lee Jordan for a while; before Harry came back from Quidditch practise, all sodden and muddy. Harry looked exhausted. Hermione guessed it might just have been because he had stayed up so late the previous night, trying to finish all of his fifth year homework at the last minute. Harry, on the other hand, appeared to want to stay up and joke with his fellow Gryffindors; Hermione decided to go to bed. She bided Ron and Harry goodnight, and made her way up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
Later that night, Hermione woke up with her feet feeling extremely cold. She rubbed her eyes and peered down the bed to investigate; the end of her blankets had rolled off the side of the bed. Grumbling, she sat up and rearranged her blankets. She lay down again and Malfoy's face flickered in her mind.  
  
"Why do I keep on thinking about Malfoy?? It's annoying!!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't noticed!" replied a small voice in her head.  
  
"Ha! Noticed what exactly??" Malfoy's face appeared again; but this time his eyes were more noticeable than ever: they looked big and almost innocent, the silver in his eyes shining brighter.  
  
"Okay yes, I suppose he can look quite handsome if you forget how such a nasty person he is!!" she snapped back at the voice, feeling her face burning up. "Look shut up! I-I don't fancy Malfoy!" she closed her eyes tightly and forbade herself to discuss about Malfoy any further.  
  
*********  
  
Malfoy lay awake in his four poster. He had been thinking over something, running through it again and again in his head. He was thinking about Hermione.  
  
"Yes okay, she can look quite pretty... but I most definitely do still hate her!" he thought to himself. But no matter how many times he told himself this, he still felt disappointed about something; something he couldn't yet grasp... 


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody cries

Hey peeps! The next chappy up and ready! I did draw one pic for this fic. If you particularly wanna see the pics, go to my fanfiction.net biography and go on my site. You'll find them all on 'Fun for my HP'ians' If you can't see one yet, it's cos I haven't put it up ^.~ but I'll get 'em up ASAP!  
  
Thanx to ppl who reviewed this fic! it makes me happy (:D  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The history of magic class had been wandering around chatting to each other, sharing sweets and telling jokes for the last fifteen minutes. Professor Binns had given them permission to spend the lesson working on their projects; but naturally, nobody was; nobody, that was, except Hermione.  
  
She glanced over at Malfoy sniggering to his two side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle. The anger rose in her face while she watched him having a nice relaxing time while she was doing all the work. The class had been working in their pairs at the beginning of the lesson, but boredom overtook them, and besides, the teacher had fallen asleep!  
  
A loud snore came from the sleeping Professor, slumped in his chair; and a roar of laughter echoed from Hermione's right, where Ron and Harry had been joking with some class-mates. Ron fell on the floor, howling with laughter and clutching his sides. Hermione tutted at their rudeness; she seemed to be unaware of their teacher being asleep.  
  
"Granger, you sado. Working when you have the chance not too!" said cold voice in her right ear. "You're always reading for god's sakes... oh yeah, and when are you going to sort out your hair, Granger!"  
  
Hermione used all her concentration to holding her tears back. She usually always put up with this sort of criticism from Malfoy; but there was something about today that made her feel like she wouldn't be able ignore it.  
  
The bell rang through the classrooms, waking Professor Binns with a startled snort. "Oh my, the end of the day! Yes yes. Well done you can go... yes, I believe I will be seeing you again tomorrow!" the professor chuckled.  
  
"Oh yay!" Ron muttered sarcastically to Harry, making him snort from holding back laughter.  
  
The entire class rushed out of the classroom, breathing in the corridors as if they had just surfaced from underwater.  
  
"That Pansy is a bloody cow. She's just like Malfoy that one, just like Malfoy."  
  
'Just like Malfoy?' thought Hermione 'But Malfoy's not that bad. Yesterday he was really nice-' but then, all that Malfoy had just recently said to her came flooding back to her mind. '"Granger you sado!" Malfoy's voice sounded as clear as day "When are you going to treat your hair Granger!" "Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood..."'  
  
"Helloooo?? Hermione?" Ron cried, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about?" Harry chuckled.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold it in any more. She burst into tears. Ron and Harry stared in disbelief at her, wandering what they could have done to upset her. Harry did what instinct told him, and wrapped his arms around his best friend.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry..." said Harry, the two now pulling away.  
  
"No no no. It wasn't you who..."  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Ron put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"N-nothing." Hermione looked down, whiping her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's pretty obvious innit??" Ron cried "It was Malfoy wasn' it??"  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron. "No, it's nothing, please..." she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the common room..."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
The morning air smelt fresher than ever. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted happily through the lower corridors. All of the students were chatting away, their knives and forks clattering against their plates.  
  
"Are you sure Herm's okay?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know! You're a girl, go and find her in her dormitory!" Ron told her sister as if she were an annoying little bug.  
  
An owl swooped down to them and dropped a small roll of parchment bound by a blue ribbon in front of Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron laughed "Hermione got a letter and she's not even here. I guess her owl's sorta worked out that we're her friends... Shall I read it Harry?" he grinned mischievously.  
  
Harry shrugged, so Ron unrolled the parchment and began to read out aloud-  
  
'Dear Miss H. Granger, thankyou for sending us personal interest slip. Please send this back with the appropriate amount (listed below: prices differ with each magazine) and write which magazine you would like to receive a monthly copy of. Your sincerely, A Witch's best friend co.'  
  
"Oooooo, Hermione actually has time to read magazines?? Magical!" Ron laughed.  
  
"So, where's your girlfriend, Potter?" came a cold voice from behind Harry's shoulder, making Ron jump and drop Hermione's letter in his thankfully empty cereal bowl.  
  
"Malfoy..." Ron growled.  
  
"Ron, don't." Harry grabbed Ron's arm to hold him back. Ron finally stopped struggling and instead began to glare at Malfoy with all his might, clenching his fists  
  
"Malfoy, you Bastard! Why do you always have to hurt people? Why do you always have to hurt Hermione??" Ron's knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Ha! Did I make her cry?" Malfoy sniggered.  
  
Ron and Harry didn't say anything, but continued to stare at their enemy. Half the hall were staring at the commotion.  
  
"Well, good!" Malfoy sneered. He strolled back over to the Slytherin table and plopped down onto the bench next to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Cool! I got her to cry!' Malfoy thought triumphantly to himself.  
  
'Yeah, and now she's going to hate you for ever.' replied the second voice.  
  
'So? Why would I care?"  
  
'Look, you do care!' No matter how many times a small part of his mind had told him this, he could never accept this.  
  
'Well,' he called back 'why is she crying anyway? I wasn't exactly particularly nasty today!'  
  
The second voice sighed 'Work it out boy!'  
  
  
  
Malfoy had started on some toast when Hermione came into the hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried as she sat down beside him.  
  
Hermione paused "Look you two... I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday... I was just in a bit of a stress." she smiled faintly.  
  
"I bet it was er, just that time of the month eh?" Fred winked, leaning over the table towards them. Hermione raised her eyebrows and started laughing happily.  
  
Malfoy, peering over at them, had his eyes fixed on Hermione. She was laughing and joking with her friends; her face lighting up the entire hall. Malfoy felt himself blush.  
  
'She's-she's so...' Malfoy couldn't explain what he was feeling at this moment. He felt breathless, yet, being mean to her only seemed like the right thing to do. He couldn't tell if he admired her or if he completely hated her. Maybe this was just a mistake... Maybe he did still hate her guts... But... Why did it have to be that way?... Why did he have to hate her, why did they have to be enemies??  
  
'"Because she's a Mudblood!" His father's sour voice echoed in his head. Oh yes, he could imagine his father telling him his "She's living off fake and filthy blood... only pure-bloods are true wizards... Muggle borns are just filthy little-"'  
  
'No! They're not!' Malfoy screamed to himself. 'I hate you father! I hate you I hate you I-' Malfoy suddenly snapped back to the real world. The sounds of the dinner plates and the morning smells came flying back to him. He was breathing heavily. He wanted to scream his head off. He had to get out of here.  
  
He ran out of the Great Hall, and didn't stop until he had reached the empty Slytherin Common Room.  
  
'What the hell's happening to me??' he felt like he was about to burst. He slammed his fist on the wall. 'Why is it that one minute I hate her, and the next I..." he couldn't say it. 'Malfoy' would never be able to say it. He wouldn't even be able to admit it to himself.  
  
'Oh great. Well, it's all over then...' a silent tear began to roll down his cheek. 'Oh my god. I'm crying! Don't cry for God's sake!' There was something wrong. Malfoy was crying! 'It's over...' he whispered to himself after a short pause. The anger was rising within him like steam 'I can't change how I feel!' he raged, banging his fist on the wall again.  
  
He just remembered what his first lesson was. His first lesson was History of Magic.  
  
'Ah shit! I can't go to that lesson! I can't even look at Hermione!.. but, if I don't go, people will think that something's wrong... or that I'm scared of Potter... crap, It's going to be hard but I've got to go...' he sunk to the floor, sliding down the wall, covering his face with his hands.  
  
'What am I going to do?...'  
  
It was all over. He'd never felt this strongly about anybody before. His father would find out. It would be the end. It would be all over.  
  
*********  
  
He he! Chapter three was actually going to have loads of more things happening in it, but it went on a bit too long (and I know that I prefer to read short chapters, than about four huge ones). The fourth chap will be up in no time anyways cos I've basically typed it up ^.~  
  
I drew a few pics to go with this fic but I've been having troubles with my computer so I can't put them up yet o... o well, u know wot u wanna do... REVIEW (:D 


	4. Chapter 4: Slushy footprints in the mud

Disclaimer: HP don't belong to me unfortunately (:-(  
  
Author's notes: Hello, chapter four is here hunnies!!!! (:D I read a few other fics about Draco and Hermione, and it turns out that most of the authors are basing the story on poor old Tom and Emma. This fic isn't based on Tom and Emma, It's about Hermione and Draco! (:D. It's not that I hate them or anything (in fact, I think they rule!), it's just that, if I were them, I'd hate to have all these fics written about myself... that's the reason ^.~  
  
*********  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Ron! We're going to be late!" Hermione panicked to her red-haired friend.  
  
"Oh dear of course! We wouldn't want to miss History now would we?" Ron answered sarcastically, putting on the voice of a rich snob.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione reluctantly walked into their class, each hauling a pile of books which Hermione had persuaded them to borrow from the library.  
  
Professor Binns told them to continue to work on their projects. Ron swore loudly when he realised that he's have to spend another hour working with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione set to work right away, hoping that she'd be able to take her mind off everything that had been troubling her lately.  
  
'Hmmm, I wonder where Malfoy is... he's five minutes late.' Hermione peered at her watch.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Granger."  
  
Hermione's heart jumped, although she couldn't explain why. She looked up at his pale face looking down at her.  
  
"Malfoy, your eyes, they're - they're all red..." Hermione wandered if he had been crying or something.  
  
"What about my eyes?? You - you think I've been crying or something?" he answered her, as if she were being completely ridiculous.  
  
'Damn it! Stop being so out of order to her!' called Malfoy's inner voice.  
  
They both sat there for about half an hour, skimming through each book with a sigh.  
  
'C'mon, I've gotta do something mean, or she'll think I like her or something!' discussed Draco's mind.  
  
"Granger, what's the point in coming to Hogwarts if your a Mudblood? For God's sake, you're not welcome here you know!"  
  
Hermione's eyes stung. "Malfoy..." she fused "I'm just as capable of learning here than you are. Why do you always have to say things like that?" Hermione's eyes began to water.  
  
'Ooops.' Malfoy regretted having said that. It had really hurt her.  
  
Hermione got off her chair "I can't believe you!" she sobbed, running out of the classroom. Ron went over to Malfoy, glaring at him with all the hatred he posessed. He shortly ran out after Hermione followed by Harry.  
  
Malfoy peered over at all of the Slytherins. They were all smiling at Draco, laughing at how Hermione had just stormed out.  
  
'What are they smiling at!... I shouldn't have done that... I've gotta talk to her, tell her I'm sorry...' Draco, frowning like he had never done before, also left the classroom, completely ignoring Professor Binns' request to come back.  
  
*********  
  
"Oh come on hermione. Please cheer up a little." Harry comforted.  
  
"Yeah please stop reading that stupid book!" cried Ron. "Custard cream?"  
  
"Puh! Ron that is so last year! And you didn't even invent them you little freak!" George walked up to them snatching them off his brother. He grinned cheekily, offering them to the first year Gryffindors crowded in the Common room.  
  
Hermione didn't feel like doing anything. She just wanted to read her book, sulking out of her friends' vision-  
  
"-Aha!" Something caught her eyes as she was skimming through the page.  
  
'The South-Turkish Merpeople, otherwise known as the kingdomns of King Raggy, were supposedly formed after a group of Grey-Merpeople attacked the Red-horned seahorses. They all intermarried and created a new race of Merpeople.'  
  
"Yes! That's it! We couldn't find much information before because they had two different names! Ooh, I'm sure I heard Hagrid talking about the Kingdomns of King Raggy!" She snatched up her robes and swung it onto her shoulders. "Ron, Harry, I'll be right back!" wish a swish of a cloak, she disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione ran full speed down the grand staircase, her feet slapping the stone steps.  
  
'Oh, why do I have to go outside now, look how dark it is.' Hermione sulked, peering out of the window when she reached the entrance hall. She continued running and -  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Careful Miss Granger!" said Professor Flitwick, dusting down his robes.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me Professor."  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry dear?" he chuckled.  
  
"Er- to Hagrid's. I've got to ask him something sir - it's really important."  
  
"Oh no no... I can't let you go out there now. Look at the time! It's dark outside. I suggest that you go back to your Common Room-"  
  
"Oh no please Professor, it's really urgent!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Well, okay, If I can find a nice brave escort for you... hmm, let me see..." he started looking around the hall. "Oh! Mr. Crabbe, can you come here please?"  
  
Crabbe came waddleing over to them giving Hermione a slimy look.  
  
"Could you possibly escort Miss Granger down to Hagrid's hut?"  
  
"W-h-at?? - "  
  
"I'll do it professor." Hermione looked behind her. Malfoy was standing there, his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh excellent!" the Professor squeked "Off you two go then!" the Professor bounced away, leaving Malfoy and Hermione alone in the small hall.  
  
"Come on then Granger..." Hermione glared at him.  
  
'Why is he coming?? If he hates me so much then why is he helping me??'  
  
It seemed to take forever to walk down to Hagrid's hut. Hermione couldn't explain it, but there was something about being alone with Malfoy that made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
They walked on, shivering at the cold and slowing down more and more. The earth was beginning to get very slushy: huge holes were left after their every step with a discusting 'squelch'.  
  
"Finally..." Hermione muttered as they reached Hagrid's door.  
  
"Eueww, I'm not going in there. It's more like a mouldy shed than a-"  
  
"Well fine then. You can just stay out here. I won't be long, okay?" Hermione began to bang on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Good, I'm going for a walk." Malfoy began to walk into the border trees of the forbidden forest.  
  
'Stupid git'll get lost if he goes in there any further.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Hagrid beamed, inviting her inside.  
  
"Hi Hagrid, um, I was wondering, you know that business with all the Merpeople in Turkey..." The door closed with a small thud. Malfoy pushed himself further, daring himself to go further and further in...  
  
*********  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. That's fine, it's all I wanted to know! Bye!"  
  
"Good bye Hermione!" he beamed, closing the door softly. Hagrid had told her all about the Kingdomns of King Raggy so she was feeling extremely happy that she had almost finished her project.  
  
"Malfoy!" she called, scanning her surroundings. She didn't fancy the idea of walking back up to the castle by herself. The darkness had grown immensly in the last fifteen minutes she had spent within Hagrid's hut. The chilly breeze sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
The slushy footprints, which Malfoy and herself had imprinted while they were walkign down were exactly the same; just two pairs of trailing holes. Malfoy hadn't walked back up to the castle. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. He'd gone into the forest.  
  
*********  
  
Ooooooo O.O;; he's in the forest guys!! ^.~ was that cliff-hanging enough for you? ): o  
  
sorry this chap and the last were pr-ett-y boring but I promise it gets more exciting later on (:D  
  
PLZ REVIEW!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 


	5. Chapter 5: Poor little Deer

Disclaimer: You're damn thick to be reading this because like, everybody in the world knows that Harry Potter doesn't belong to a 13 year old girl known as xLouisax 0.  
  
Author's notes: Wohoo! being ill pays off! I'm just flying through this fic! I've planned out a part two for this story too!! ^.^. I'm nearly recovered now by the ways, I just have a bad cough now!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter five  
  
Hermione quickly arranged a plan in her head. She was only going to step into the forest a little and if she couldn't spot him, she would go straight back up to the castle and tell a teacher the situation. She took her first few steps into the cover of the trees, feeling the darkness growing around her and calling Malfoy's name. The further she went, the thicker the layout of the trees became; the worse the calls of the night sounded; the more the shadows pranced about. It was getting quite cold, though the trees sheltered her from the wind.  
  
'Place hasn't changed much,' she thought to herself, recollecting the last time she had come into the forest; when she had a detention with Hagrid. 'Wish I had Hagrid with me this time...'  
  
  
  
Draco swore to himself. He'd been wandering about the borders of the forest one minute, and the next it seemed as if Hagrid's cabin had been swallowed up behind him.  
  
He decided against sending up red sparks, hoping that somebody at the castle might spot it. He would look cowardly and besides, he'd get done in by the teachers.  
  
' Perhaps I should call Hermione's name. She can't be too far if she hasn't left Hagrid's hut...'  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled "Hermioneee- I mean, Grangerrrrrrrr!" He swore to himself again, giving up and leaning against a tree. He listened out to the sounds of the night: a far off mysterious call of some creature echoed faintly, giving him the shivers.  
  
"Maalfoy!! Where are you??"  
  
Malfoy strained his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
There it was again! Malfoy's heart jumped. It was Hermione, she'd come looking for him.  
  
"Hermio- I mean Granger! Where are you??" he called back.  
  
"Right here!" Hermione popped up right behind Malfoy, making him jump slightly out of shock.  
  
"Granger, why did you come and look for me?" Malfoy asked interested. Why did she go looking for him. She hated him... didn't she? Had she forgiven him?  
  
"Oh Malfoy, I couldn't just leave you! In fact, I was pretty scared that you'd just tricked me... you know, to make me go and lose myself in this forest." Malfoy wanted to tell her that he would never do that sort of thing to her, but then he remembered that that was the sort of thing he did. It shot his heart.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad I found you!" Hermione blurted out, not realising what she had really said. She blushed at her words.  
  
'Was that just an inckling of a smile that he just gave me?'  
  
Relief spread through Malfoy's entire body. It was okay because she was okay.  
  
"Yeah," he replied at distance "I'm glad neither of us are still alone..." Malfoy did smile now; his grin slowly crept across his features making his eyes glow. "So, have any ideas how we can get back?"  
  
"Well," she started importantly "Hogwarts must be in that direction because if you think about it, me going..." Malfoy didn't listen to her voice; it seemed to just melt away into silence. He didn't care if he ever got back to the castle. He was with Hermione now.  
  
"...but I might have walked a bit to the left so that," she directed her arm to a patch through the trees "must be the right way back." She finished breathlessly, hands on her hips.  
  
"Er, right. C'mon then let's get going..."  
  
'See Malfoy's not that bad, he's being really nice.' Hermione fell back a little, walking just behind him. She felt her heart thumping hard in her chest each time that Malfoy peered back to check that she was still there.  
  
'Oh my god! No!' she voice in her head gossiped. 'Believe it baby' the other voice winked back. 'Oh my god! I fancy Malfoy! What am I going to do?'  
  
Hermione continued to stare at the back of his head bobbing up and down as he walked.  
  
'Oh my god! This can not happen!' her inner voice panicked 'I can't fancy my enemy! What about Harry and Ron?? What-' But before she could finish, she felt herself being suddenly flung up into the air. She felt bits of rope rub and press in her skin over most of her body.  
  
"Ooomph!"  
  
"Agh!" Hermione felt her body slam into Malfoy's. They'd each been caught in trap.  
  
"What the heck are they doing leaving traps over the place!" Malfoy growled trying to shake himself out of the netting. His legs were crumpled untidily beneath him.  
  
"Oh, It's probably one of Hagrid's... you know, for him to catch magical creatures for his class or something... hang on..." Hermione, hanging as if she were knelt in mid-air seized her wand from within her robes and started muttering incantations at the net, each spell failing. With each spell she tried, her net shone blue or shot off sparks.  
  
"Damn!" Draco muttered. He began rocking in his net, making it swing from side to side. He tried grabbing onto a branch on a nearby tree, but gave up after a while. "Oh great! Now we've got to wait for Hagrid!"  
  
They hung there for about an hour more, by when a poor deer had also been caught in a third net beside Hermione. Draco decided that he'd rather talk than hang there doing nothing. Finally Hermione began to talk.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" she stuttered, pausing and going pink.  
  
Terror seized Malfoy's heart. What if she'd noticed how he'd been gawping at her lately? What if she's worked out his deadly secret? Malfoy turned his head slightly to look at her face.  
  
"Malfoy," she started again "do I have to call you Malfoy?..." Malfoy shot her a puzzled look. What did she mean? "Can't I call you D-Draco, instead of Malfoy like boys do..."  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath. "Er, yeah, If you want, Hermione" he chuckled. Even in the dark, Draco could see that she was blushing. It filled his heart with warmth.  
  
Uncomfortable under his close gaze she quickly turned her head back round to stare at the deer beside her. After ten minutes or so, Hermione's breathing became deeper and more relaxed and she drifted silently off to sleep. Draco gawped at her peaceful face. He didn't care who knew how he felt. He didn't care about hid father. This was his choice...  
  
*********  
  
The sweet and clear sound of the morning bird's songs drifted into Draco's ears urging his eyes to open and take in the fresh light. The thick trees of the forbidden forest blocked most of the sun's rays but it was definitely morning in Draco's eyes; it was quite bright for the middle of a forest. Just a few gaps in the leaves allowed spots of light to dazzle the damp leaves on the ground.  
  
The deer near Hermione still hung helplessly from it's trap, weeping and tangled. Hermione stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. All of the details of the last day came flooding back to her. She sighed.  
  
'God's sake, I've been hanging here for ages. When is Hagrid going to come and get us??' 'Shut up! Hello, this is probably the last time you're this close to Hermione you stupid git!' Draco smiled to himself. 'You wanna bet?' '...' Draco couldn't believe he had just said that. he replied quickly in his head. 'No wait, what am I saying?? I can't wait to get down from here, away from Granger! She stinks! I was wrong, I do still hate her!' Draco felt relieved. He felt more like his old self; he had completely blocked his feelings for Hermione - or... had he just pushed them aside on purpose?  
  
"That git Hagrid had better hurry up!" Malfoy sneered with his old wolfish smirk.  
  
"Dra-Malfoy! Don't ever talk about Hagrid like that!-"  
  
"Quiet Mudblood! I'm trying to listen out for if anybody's looking for us! I can't with you barking in the background like that!"  
  
There was a pause. Quiet sobs could be heard from Hermione. Draco stared, slightly ashamed at the back of her head.  
  
"Malfoy! I have had enough with you!" her turned her head, her eyes were flaring dangerously. "First you're-" her face broke into tears "First you're normal, and then your talking again like a stupid Bastard!" her face flooded with tears.  
  
Malfoy gazed at her face. Seeing it all wet and distraught, to him felt like something had just cracked his heart in two and balanced heavy weights on each half. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You know... sometimes I wonder, Malfoy..." she sniffed, turning away from him.  
  
How could he have done this. He'd hurt the one important person in his life. He didn't hate her, he knew how he felt; but in a way he didn't... he couldn't explain it.  
  
"Hermione... Hermione I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I called you what I did. Please, I'm being serious!-"  
  
"Oh yeah right! You are just the same old Malfoy, Malfoy who bullies and hurts people all the time. Don't bother trying to apologise I know you don't really want to be my friend, you're trying to trick me or something-"  
  
"Hey! It's not like that! Honestly! Hermione listen to me! I'm sorry!" Before Hermione could snap back at him, a strange noise called from behind Malfoy causing the deer to twitch in panic, tangling it's legs even more.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco squeaked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she sneered, looking around and listening. Low grunts were coming. The patter of feet were coming nearer and nearer, the grunts closer and closer. "Someone's coming!"  
  
*********  
  
Spankyou for reading! the next chap's on it's way!! prepare for what I think will be the cheesyest thing ever, as the next chapter is kinda silly, but it does make sense though! i'll try and make it less cheesy for you k? ^.~  
  
plz review ^.~  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. Chapter 6: A pink flash

Disclaimer: HP don't belong to me, its J.K.Rowlings!! *well duh*  
  
Author's notes: Ha ha welcome to the cheesy chapter!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter six  
  
The strange noises were so close now, but Hermione couldn't see where it was coming from. She looked around herself again and again... nothing in sight.  
  
"What do you suppose-" she started, before a very strange creature indead popped up from behind a tree, carrying a spear with a glowing pink blade at the end. It looked like a scaly human that had been burnt thousands of times. Dark patches like scorch marks covered it's body. It made a strange low grunting noise and many more creatures like it came into view also. Soon there were a dozen or so of them, all clutching their pink- bladed spears, grunting and snorting.  
  
They went over to the deer and cut it down, jumping on it to prevent it's escape. They secured it's legs and went over to cut down Hermione. Draco glared at them. If they were going to hurt her, he would get them. In fact, he already had a plan.  
  
The creatures cut Draco down and he instantly reached for his wand in his robes. He would have got it out if he didn't have a pink blade resting on his wrist. Remembering how easily the spears had cut through the netting he gave up and allowed the burnt creatures to tie his wrists with a piece of rope simulkar to the netting they had just been contained in.  
  
They prodded Hermione and Draco to walk forwards and lazily dragged the deer along the ground.  
  
'Think Hermione think...' Hermione tried to form a plan in her mind, watching the poor deer behind her struggleing for it's life.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered "Think of something. What are these things? Some sort of forest savages?"  
  
"Ha, savages with magical ability..."  
  
The deer began to struggle with immense force, wriggleing and rolling around of the ground. One of the creatures went up to it and kicked it heavily, making the deer stop.  
  
"How dare you!" Hermione shriekd, running up to the helpless animal. The creature screamed and grunted at her, pointing to Draco.  
  
"I'm not going to do what you say!... What are you saying anyway??" in a secound Hermione fell to the ground, her arm very sore. One of the creatures had just kicked her for disobeying, but that creature didn't get away with it. Draco was wrestleing it on the ground. The creature was spitting and scratching at him but he just continually punched it in it's ugly face.  
  
"Don't," punch "ever," punch "do that to Hermione," punch "again!" yelled Draco, getting tired of the already punched up creature and moving onto another one. Hermione leant against a tree gasping and trying to think of what to do.  
  
Draco's next opponent was much bigger and stronger, it looked like it was the leader. It's eyes were red and popping with anger. Draco flew himself at it and clasped his hands around it's neck, but it easily threw him off of itself with one arm. Draco bashed straight into the tree. His back began to sting with pain from the collision. He stood up again and knocked it over while running at him. He started to punch at it's face.  
  
Hermione watched horrified. She noticed the deer after a while and released it from the ropes around it's legs. It galloped away into the forest.  
  
"Aargh!" Draco screamed. With a flash of pink light the leader's spear cut a deep gash into Draco's arm. "Why you little-" his eyes flared.  
  
"Draco, stop!" Hermioine stood poised with he wand, pointing it at the leader. She seemed to have got a grip of herself and remembered that she was a witch and that witchs had wands. The leader grunted something and walked off, it's fellow creatures following him.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood there, not believing what had just hapenned. Draco's wound was painless at first, but now it was beginning to sting and bleeda bit.  
  
"Draco, you got rid of them..." Hermione smiled.  
  
"It was you. You showed them your wand." Draco sneered back checking out his arm.  
  
"Draco, you fought them for me..."  
  
"...so I did..." Draco smiled. His wound was now beginning to really hurt. The blood was streaming out and it was searing with pain.  
  
"Here..." Hermione pulled a tissue out of her robes and cleaned some of the blood away. She ripped off some of her cardigon and wrapped it around the wound to hold it together.  
  
Draco wanted to thank her, but he couldn't speak. Hermione was looking after his injured arm with the care of a mother. Hermione gazed at him. Draco gazed back.  
  
'He's never looked at me like that before' her heart leapt.  
  
It seemed like time stopped. They just stood there looking at each other. Hermione's hand on his arm, they both knew what they wanted. Draco slowly took her hand, taking in all he felt at her touch.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"There yer are!" barked a loud panicy voice. It was Hagrid. Draco and Hermione jumped, letting go of each other's hand. Hagrid had Fang with him and his big cross-bow under his arm.  
  
"Everybody's ben worried seck! Professor Dumbledore sent me in ter try an' find yer... glad I did..." Hagrid lead then through the trees back to the castle, not noticing Hermione blushing at Draco.  
  
*********  
  
Ooooooo! to be honest I don't know what's really happening in the next chap (well, I hav a general idea) but the fact that I'm the bloody author, and that I've lost the bladdy notes means that i'll hav to plan it again... great...  
  
plz review!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	7. Chapter 7: Snow is magical

Disclaimer: HP dont belong to me u big goof!  
  
Author's note: Hello! Welcome to Part two! I just realised how much this sucks man... they haven't done anything yet!! Grr! I know how frustrating it is, when you're reading a fic, and they don't even hug or anything after about twenty chapters. But don't worry, I'm trying not to do that and I'll make sure it gets interesting. They ain't done nothing yet, but not for long MWHAA HA HA HAA!... sorry, I'll shut up now ^.^  
  
*********  
  
Part two  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The Gryffindor's within the common room were cheerful and as hyper as usual. Although a few, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sat by the crackling fire biting their knuckles and staring into space.  
  
"Oh where could she be?" Ginny asked, more to herself than anything. "It's not like Hermione to get lost like that. And... why would she go into the forest? Stupid really..."  
  
"Nah, I don't reckon she went in that stinking forest," Ron stood up and started pacing one end of the fire to the other "I reckon that Malfoy did something to her and-and-"  
  
"Shut up you two! Try and think of something!" Harry moaned, cleaning his glasses on his jumper.  
  
They all sat there for most of that morning. White speckles began to fall by the window. The Weasley twins looked out, wishing more than anything to go and throw snowballs at the Slytherins. The Gryffindor common room slowly emptied; everybody was going out side to play in the snow.  
  
They sat there, sighing to themselves, wishing Hermione would show up. When she finally clambered through the portrait-hole -  
  
"Oh my God! Where the heck have you been Hermione??" Ron flung himself up running to her. Hermione had big bags under her eyes, she looked exhausted.  
  
"Hermione! We were so worried!" Ginny squeaked.  
  
"I was in the forest-"  
  
"The forest??" Hermione slowly shook her head. "Yeah, Draco, I mean Malfoy went in, so I couldn't just come back to the castle." She started to explain the whole thing, getting a few comments from Ron ("You must have felt like a right monkey! Ha ha!") She explained about the creatures, Ginny looking terrified and finally finished and announced-  
  
"So, I'd better get down to my homework then!" Harry and Ron groaned, but decided to finish their Transfiguration essays so that they could talk with Hermione a bit more. Fred, George and Ginny ran to their dormitories to wrap up, preparing themselves for a huge snowball fight taking place outside. Ron watched Ginny scream with excitement as she re-entered the room, only to speed through the portrait hole and out into the rest of the castle.  
  
*********  
  
Ron sat there, chewing the already mangled and fluffy feathers at the end of his quill, looking out of the window, thinking as Hermione stormed in, throwing herself on the red couch hands over her face. "I am never getting a detention again!" she shrieked, removing her hands to show a depressed face.  
  
"What did they make you do?"  
  
"I don't know. McGonagall sat there shouting at us for about half an hour and then she made me go and help professor Binns put all his books in order... Dra- Malfoy had to go with Hagrid though. Feel quite sorry for him actually."  
  
"You feel sorry for Malfoy??" Ron spat out a few bits of chewed feather at his outburst.  
  
"Ron stop sucking the end of your quill! You'll have no feather left on it if you keep on chewing it!" Hermione bossed.  
  
"Oh I don't remember making you the boss!" Ron muttered back, continuing to chew his quill.  
  
"Ron!!"  
  
"Hermione? Me and Harry were wondering-"  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked quickly, not wanting to be part of the question that Ron was about to ask.  
  
"Shut up Harry. Hermione, me and Harry were wondering-"  
  
"No we weren't Ron! Only you wanted to ask her this!"  
  
"Okay okay fine, I was wondering Hermione, erm... you know when you just started crying in front of us, you know, for like, no reason at all, you just started crying?..."  
  
"Yes I remember." Hermione sulked back.  
  
"Well, why were you crying?"  
  
Hermione said nothing for a while, but finally muttered "No reason."  
  
"No reason??"  
  
"Look, it was really personal!"  
  
"Too personal to tell you friends??"  
  
"Ron," Harry butted in.  
  
"Okay okay, I bet it was one of those 'girl problems' wasn't it?"  
  
'You fool Ron!' Hermione thought to herself 'I was crying because the only person who meant everything to me had just totally been bitchy to me! But I bet you'd have no idea how I felt! I don't know why I just broke down like that! It's not like me, I know, but I just couldn't hold it in! Those words really hurt me...'  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. It wasn't anything to do with you..." she spoke softly to them "Hormones I guess..."  
  
"Ah yeah right! Hormones?"  
  
"Yes, Ron!" she snapped back "And stop chewing you bloody quill!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? WHY?? Because it's off-putting!" she barked.  
  
"Puh, girls and their hormones..."  
  
"What was that??" Hermione fumed, stamping her foot on the floor.  
  
"Nothing." he said quickly.  
  
"Argh! I can't take you any more! You don't know when to stop winding me up do you? You - you -" Hermione stormed out of the room, muttering "Boys" and leaving a guilty looking Red head and a shocked boy with glasses.  
  
"Er, time of the month?" Harry suggested.  
  
"I hope. Oh my god! What have I done Harry? She's gonna totally be in a mood with me for ever!" Ron cried.  
  
"Well, let's go find her and apologise. She's probably gone to lunch."  
  
"Ah yeah, lunch, yum-yum I'm starved!"  
  
*********  
  
Hermione ran and ran, down the stone steps, out of the large oak doors, past the huge snow ball fight. She ran and ran through ther crisp and even snow until the reached the other end of the huge deep blue lake, panting and leaning on a tree after reaching a quiet place where nobody would see her.  
  
What was wrong with her? She was shouting at her friends, falling for her enemy and now she was out in the cold all alone. But not for long.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione spun round. It was Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she burst out, though she was really thinking 'Oh my god! You're here and I need you!'  
  
"I saw you crying and running down. I was wrestling with Goyle in the snow, winning too, but I saw you so I decided to come and see what was wrong." he spoke with concern.  
  
'Crying? I'm not-' Hermione quickly felt her cheeks with her hand, they were all wet. Hermione could have cried even harder right then. Finding out that he actually cared about her touched her heart.  
  
"The things you do for me..." she smiled.  
  
"Yup. So what's wrong?" Hermione noticed a small bandage on his arm under his rolled up robes. This bandage meant a lot to her. It was what Draco recieved by defending her.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said quickly, turning away.  
  
Draco looked at her. "Oh c'mon, please tell me, maybe I can help?"  
  
"No, you can't, I just had a fight, that's all."  
  
"A fight?? What like a punching fight? Did you get hurt?"  
  
"No, no, I just had a fight with Ron. I feel really guilty, but he's so annoying me!" she spoke quickly, walking back and forth, clenchign her hair. "I don't know what to do! I feel like a bitch! Draco what do I do? I - I-" her face screwed up and she started sobbing.  
  
"Hermione it's alright, I'm here..." Draco rushed towards her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Their bodies met and a rush of warmth flowed through Hermione's very blood. His embrace made her heart thump uncontrolably. She let him hold her, stroking her hair, she wanted to be like this forever. Hermione didn't know how long they were standing there in each other's arms, rocking slightly from side to side. She lost all sense of time, but Draco finally pulled away staring deep in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I've got to tell you... erm..." Draco looked lost for words he grabbed a clump of snow and began to compress it tightly in his hand. He struggled for words, playing with his snowball and looking on the floor. "It's um, It's really hard to-"  
  
Hermione noticed how nervous he was. Was he going to say what she thought he would?? She giggled at his struggle and grabbed a fist full of snow.  
  
"This might help you think about it!" she threw her snowball at him, laughing with all her heart.  
  
"Why you little..." Draco sniggered grabbing a huge pile of snow surrounding his feet and throwing it at her. It completely missed, whacking a tree beside her. Hermione didn't know if her screams of delight could be heard up at the castle, but she didn't care. She was having sacks of fun here with Draco.  
  
'Screw you Ron' she giggled to herself, dodging another snowball.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of random snowballs flying through the air, Hermione managed to hit Draco with one of her large balls. It completely took him off guard, causing him to lose his balance and flump into the snow.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Draco laughed from the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well, the master is beaten!" she laughed standing over him with her hands on her hips. She offered him a hand up and he started brushing his robes with his hands, tons of snow falling off him. They were both out of breath, their cheeks red against the icy air.  
  
"That was er, fun..." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Yeah! Er... Draco, can I have another hug?"  
  
"A wha- oh, yeah, er, yeah right, yes." he stuttered almost completely being knocked over by her flinging her arms around his neck. He chuckled. A bird in the tree above flapped away, flinging a branch up, shaking all of the perfect white snow down. The snow fell down like crystals around them, a bit gathering on the tops of their heads.  
  
'How magical' Hermione smiled to herself. She knew the time was right, she knew what she was going to do, but before she could plan it, Draco had grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head towards his. Their soft lips met and two worlds became one.  
  
*********  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THEY DID IT! Finally, and about time too ^.^ AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! U know wot u gotta do now! just click on that rather saucy button below and GIMME-A-REVIEW!! (:D  
  
chapter 8 coming soon! 


	8. Chapter 8: Freshenin' up

Disclaimer: Hp don't belong to me -_-'  
  
Author's notes: Hhhm, sorry for the wait guys. I finally am in the finishing stages of my site so I wrote the next chapter! Whoop whoop!  
Chapter 8  
  
Singing to herself, Hermione skipped down the corridor; her nose in the air. All that had happened yesterday was playing over and over in her head: her mind trying to find any errors that she might have caused.  
  
"Oh God my hair must have looked awful. It was all wet and It must have been so frizzy. And... no!.. what about my face! My nose must have been really red... aw, how embarrassing. Just to think-"  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ron interrupted her inner thoughts. "Erm, I'm really sorry when I... er, offended you?"  
  
"Oh no you didn't offend me!" she smiled sweetly. "In fact, I can't even remember what it was about-" she flushed.  
  
"Er... about the feath-"  
  
"Oh does it really matter?" she snapped, in a kind way. "C'mon I'll help you with the homework." she grabbed his hand and started to half dance down the corridor.  
  
"Hey, how did you know I would ask you to help me with my homework?" Ron questioned amazed, lugging slightly behind her.  
  
"Instinct." She tapped her nose and winked.  
  
*********  
  
"Class dismissed." The pupils all scurried out of the classroom, rudely barging past each other a few people clutching their books instead of shoving them in their bags in order to be free of the boring atmosphere.  
  
"Ron, I'll help you later."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, could you?" Ron realised that Hermione had noticed him struggling through that lesson. He felt relieved that he would get a little help for his homework.  
  
"So, anybody coming to watch the match?" Harry asked beside them. "Ravenclaw against Slytherin. You can't miss this one peeps!"  
  
"What about your homework?" Hermione growled.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hermione please! Besides, you need a bit... a bit of... relaxation..." Harry and Ron looked at her, humming and smiling to the ceiling.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. " I think that's just about how much relaxation she'll ever get. Smiling and singing?"  
  
"Well, come anyway, won't you?" Ron insisted.  
  
"Huh? Oh... hhmm, yes, I'll just go freshen up a bit..." she skipped away leaving Ron her two friends wide-mouthed.  
  
"W-hat is WRONG with her?" Ron said gobsmacked.  
  
"Er... Hormones?" Harry chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
*********  
  
"Aaaand, the score remains 50/10 to Slytherin! Will Ravenclaw ever recover this awesome score... my guess is, YES!-"  
  
"Jordon!"  
  
"Er, sorry Professor... Ooh, great save by Slytherin!" the voice chuckled "Heh heh, aaaw man..."  
  
The little dots wooshed round on their broomsticks, bashing, diving, tackling. Everybody was screaming and cheering.  
  
"Ooh, she's getting close, a great dodge, AND SHE SCORES!! YES YES! AN ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS SCORE FROM RAVENCLAW!" The Slytherins growled up at the commentating.  
  
"It weren't that good that dumb freak!" one of them muttered.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione bounced up to her friends. Harry had to admit that she did actually look better after 'freshening up'. "Who's winning? Is Slytherin winning? Lemme see lemme see!"  
  
"Ok ok, geesh gal." Harry passed her the specs.  
  
"Why are you so keen on Slytherin anyway?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Who said I was?" she replied, directing her sight to Malfoy. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "aaah..." Hermione sighed to herself, smiling. "What?" she asked now looking at her two friends. She shook her head and resumed her attention to the match.  
  
"Slytherin score again, whipee." the commentating echoed sarcastically once again.  
  
"Oh dear, Ravenclaw aren't doing very well are they." Hermione snobbed.  
  
"OH WHAT A BANG! THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLE SCORE FOR RAVENCLAW!" the stands stood up in cheers and waving scarfs.  
  
"Ha!" Ron teased. Hermione shook her head again and continued watching the game.  
  
*********  
  
The crowd spilled out of the stands to greet the team. Hermione couldn't see Draco anywhere. She shook it off, rather reluctantly and decided to just head back to her dormitory. She stepped down onto the path leading back to the castle.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione turned round scanning her surroundings. In the shadows of the afternoon trees she could make out a figure sitting against a tree. It was clutching a broomstick. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, hi..." she blushed. She went over to the tree that he was sitting at and slumped down next to him.  
  
"How are you princess?" Hermione felt a lump in her throat.  
  
"Fine-" she choked "You?"  
  
He just smiled at her. Her heart was thumping.  
  
"Enjoy the match?"  
  
"Yeah, you were excellent!" she burst.  
  
"Hhmm, I didn't feel it." Draco held his arm. "I think my cut has opened up or something."  
  
"Cut? It's a wound. Oh my God, you shouldn't have played in that match Draco! Lemme take a look." Draco gave her his arm and she rolled up his sleeve. The discusting wound probably looked worse to her than it actually was. "Oh my God! I think it's infected."  
  
"Infected?"  
  
"Didn't you keep it clean?"  
  
"..." Hermione sighed at his silent words.  
  
"You're gunna have to get to Madame Pomfrey. Didn't any Professors stop you from playing?"  
  
"Ha, try that with Snape."  
  
The huge stadium doors opened and a stampede of people rushed out. Hermione almost fainted but remembered that she was under the cover of the trees; she was invisible to the crowd.  
  
"I'd better go. Promise me you will get to the hospital wing." Hermione stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I will." Draco grabbed her hand stopping her from walking away, pulled her back down and kissed her. Hermione half choked half giggled and ran back up to the castle, scarlet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heh heh, sorry not much happened here. I just thought it was going on a bit. Chapter 9 on it's way! 


	9. Chapter 9: The dream

Disclaimer: HP dosen't belong to me *duh* Author's Notes: Seriously boring chapter. Quite short too but don't worry, It gets better.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione ran out of her dormitory. The common room became screechy silent as soon as she stepped in. Everybody was looking at her. All the Gryffindors were glaring at her. She climbed through the portrait-hole and ran, feet slapping on stone, all the way to the great hall. There, everybody was silent again. But this time everybody was glaring. Not just the Gryffindors, but the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws... even the Slytherin. She spotted Draco, and walked up to him slowly. Drcao, was sitting slumped on a chair looking at the floor.  
  
"Just go away..." he glared at her. "...Mudblood." Hermione's heart sank. What was hapenning? She turned around and instantly bumped into Harry and Ron, as if by purpose. Harry glared at her with his mouth open, looking at her like she was something discusting.  
  
"What are you all doing. What are you looking at??" she shrieked. Ron held up his finger. His eyes were all puffy and purple as if he couldn't sleep.  
  
"You just don't realise what you've done, do you??" he cried in a shaky voice. "Get away from us!" he ran forward and pushed Hermione. She was falling... falling... and then she was lying in her bed, the blankets all tossed and screwed.  
  
She sat up.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
*********  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side ready to get up; but she didn't. She hung her head, thinking things through. She never realised that being with Draco would devastate her friends. How could she forget that his father was on part of the dark lord's forces... No, Draco wasn't like him... he's too young. He wouldn't hurt her friends.  
  
But, the dream... it seemed so real... as if it could happen. If anybody knew about her and Draco, it would spread like fire and nobody would talk to her or Malfoy ever again. The Slytherins would hate Draco aswell as her, and vice versa to Draco.  
  
"This is wrong." Hermione said to herself. "This can't go on. This could ruin me, I could lose my friends." she put her face in her hands and sighed heavily.  
  
*********  
  
"So," Ron slapped the table "what you lot doing then?" Hermione and Harry stared glumly at their plates.  
  
"Hello?? What's wrong with you?" Ron waved his hand infront of their faces.  
  
"'jst bi' tired" Harry muttered. His eyes were as wide as plates. He'd done late quidditch practice the night before. Hermione wanted to answer but she couldn't. It stung the back of her eyeballs and she tried to hold the pain back. She decided to just not answer.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm stayin here. Nothin's gunna make me go back to them." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Oh good, I'm definately staying then. Hermione are you going home for the hols? You usually do don't you?" Hermione's words were caught in her throat. She hadn't decided yet.  
  
"I-" she paused "I'm gunna go home." she might be able to forget and get over Draco this way.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Ron seemed a little upset, but perhaps the fact that they would all be together almost any other week of the year cheered him up.  
  
Ron stared around at his two friends.  
  
"Oh come on you two misery guts! Cheer up. Or wake up atleast!" he chuckled. Pause. "Fine, I'll go play chess with someone, see you two later, okay?" A quiet grunt came from Harry's direction and Ron was off.  
  
"Yes, all I need is some time to think about things and forget about Draco." Hermione reassured herself in her mind. "It's going to be ok."  
  
********* Chapter 10 in no time! 


	10. Chapter 10: Twisted Serpent

Disclaimer: Hp isn't mine.  
  
Author's notes: Hmm, I was thinking, Draco x Hermione would never be, but like I said before, I love it when the evil falls for the good, MWHA HA HA HA HAAAAA!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco stared glumly out of the window of the Hogwart's Express. He wished that he didn't have to go home for Easter, one, because it would be boring anyway, and two, he would miss Hermione like hell. When would be the next time he would be likely to see her? In two weeks? Damn. Even if he did see her in two weeks, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere near her. He'd have to plan when he could sneak her somewhere quiet, everyday of every week of every month at school.  
  
The chu-chu of the engine gradually slowed down to timed spits; the Hogwarts express finally came to a halt and released a puff of smoke in relief. Draco plainly stood up, stared blankly at a boy who happened to trip over in the gangway, and without even laughing to himself stepped out onto the platform only to be grabbed roughly on the shoulder by his father, Lucius.  
  
"My son." he hugged Draco sharply and looked around him to see if anybody were to eavesdrop. "Quickly, get your trunk. We must rush home. Balkanor Rashnff and his family are staying for tea and there is somebody who I want you to meet." he smirked and almost chuckled nastily behind his serpentish grin.  
  
*********  
  
"Hello." The pale girl smiled devilishly to Draco. "Nice to meet you." she grabbed his hand, shook it gently, but didn't let go afterwards. She acted as if she were being normal and smiled up at Draco's parents as he stirred uncomfortably.  
  
"Come on then Narcissa, let's prepare some tea. And I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that skin-vase from?" "Groaker's, Knockturn. There really are very many wonderful-" the strange woman followed Draco's mother into the kitchen where their voices were muffled by the slammed door.  
  
"Draco," Lucius took him to one side of the room and the strange girl and Balkanor Rashnff and his daughter began chatting quietly with one another. "Draco, this is the girl for you, trust me." he looked over at the girl. "If you were to get together, our family name would for sure remain pure- blood, and anyway, I know you'll fall for her." Draco couldn't believe this. His father was trying to set him up! How could he even begin to think about marriage? He was still too young!  
  
Lucius pushed Draco roughly towards the girl and beckoned Rashnff for a walk to discuss some object of their work.  
  
"Great, so now I'm stuck with a weird girl who looks like a frog threw up over her." he thought to himself, not actually peering over at her.  
  
"How about showing me your room?" she spoke with a voice like a crocodile's.  
  
"I don't think - you really want - to go in my room..." he answered, picturing the cursed skulls, and tatty moulding books scattered around his floor.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"It's um... it's dangerous..." he quickly replied, using the first idea that entered his head.  
  
"I like danger let's go!" she grabbed him and lead him upstairs as if it were her room she was leading him to. "Oh it's gorgeous in here!" she squeaked when they entered.  
  
"What the hell is she on?" he thought to himself looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"But what's this?" he watched her picking up a green... thing with her finger tips and wincing her face in disgust.  
  
"It's erm, it's better If you don't know what it is actually..." he snatched it off her, trying to remember what it actually had once been.  
  
"Well, we've seen all this now, how about a walk?"  
  
"Huh??" Draco stared at her with an alienated look. Did she just say what she thought she said. She was gazing a him funny. "What did you say??"  
  
"How about a walk, a walk. W-a-l-k."  
  
"Oh-ho-o, 'walk'. Heh heh." I swear that bitch is on to me, he thought to himself. "Yeah, okay. As long as it is 'a walk'." he gave her evils behind her back as she left the room.  
  
Despite Draco's room, the rest of the Malfoy house was pretty impressive and tidy, in a twisted way, especially the garden.  
  
"You're so lucky to live somewhere like this!" she skipped round admiring the dark and crusted bird fountain.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course you are, look at the place! And also, hm," she giggled, taking his hand "I'm so lucky to be here with you."  
  
What the hell! he thought to himself. Why is she acting like she's in love with me or something??  
  
"I should have said this before but I couldn't ; what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry! I know perfectly well what I'm doing." she leant forward to kiss him but Draco pulled back and freed his hand.  
  
"Look Missy, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but things don't work that way!"  
  
"What way? Don't you think I'm pretty enough?" she gave him a puppy-dog- eyes look.  
  
"Erh, no it's not that. I'm just saying that things don't work that way, okay!" he ran back to his house, grabbed his robes, his trunk, and his bird cage, assembled them onto his broom, and kicked off into the air at the front of the house. He was going back to Hogwarts.  
  
********* Babababaaaaam! whoop! Chapter 11 coming soon. I just had to add the bit about the 'walk' ^_^ I originally had the actual word but since I can't remember what rating this is meant to be, I just changed it around a little bit. Sorry for the long wait from chapter 9 peeps ^_^ 


End file.
